


Stellar

by StatisticallyCorrupt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Air Force Pilot Shiro, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Definite Smut, Ex-military Shiro, I'm probably throwing in some background Allurance eventually, Lots of Angst, M/M, Matt Holt is the best wingman, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro's Cybernetic Arm, Top Shiro (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved Shiro (Voltron), Work In Progress, allurance, and they were ROOMMATES, but still, but there's a happy ending, eventually, i think, idk - Freeform, maybe some slight implied hidge, mentions of guns, more like sharing an apartment, more tags to come as I update, these two idiots don't know how to act around each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatisticallyCorrupt/pseuds/StatisticallyCorrupt
Summary: Takashi Shirogane has been medically discharged from the United States Air Force after his craft was shot down. He wakes up with little memory of the accident and one less hand.Keith is at the airport to welcome his best friend home, although "best friend" doesn't adequately summarize just what Shiro means to him.Settling into the apartment that the two share isn't easy for either of them. Shiro isn't the same, but neither is Keith; figuring out how they fit together in this new space is going to take time, and a lot of fumbling around.





	Stellar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This isn't the first thing I've written for this fandom, but it's the first thing I'm posting here on AO3, so I sincerely hope you enjoy. I can't promise a proper posting schedule or if this will ever be finished, but I do intend to keep working on this one!   
> I've done quite a bit of research on military involvement, and have family that served in the Air Force, so HOPEFULLY I've made this fic as accurate as possible, to the best of my knowledge, but if anyone should catch anything that I've missed or gotten wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know!   
> And DO NOT BE AFRAID TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! I want to hear what you think!

**| prologue |**

Keith can’t stop his knee from bouncing up and down, any more than he can stop his lungs and heart from racing to escape the cage of his ribs.

The reception area of the international airport is surprisingly quiet, empty except for Keith, a mother talking quietly to her child in Spanish, and an older gentleman with a scraggly beard, asleep and snoring softly. It might be one-thirty in the morning, but somehow Keith expected there to be more people here, waiting. Waiting for more people. Surely more people come through the airport in the middle of the night? 

Keith wonders who the others are waiting for. Perhaps the woman and her child are waiting for a husband and father, the older man a long-lost daughter.

As for Keith? He’s waiting for his best friend, the bravest man he’s ever met, and perhaps the only person he’s ever loved.

But Keith is going to explode if he has to wait much longer. He checks the time on his phone again, a compulsive move that he has done thousands of times since he arrived, though the numbers never seem to change. The last message he received was several hours ago, telling him that the connecting flight had been delayed for an unknown period of time. None of the messages Keith had tried to send since are going through, meaning the plane is probably up in the air, but -

The overhead speakers crackle with static before the announcer’s voice comes through, startling Keith. “Flight G-1123 is landing now.”

_G-1123. That’s Shiro’s flight._

Takashi Shirogane, gone to fight the good fight overseas as a fighter pilot in the Air Force, wounded in battle and pulled out on med-leave only a quarter into his tour. He’d been ambushed, and an aircraft explosion had cost him his hand, forever leaving him an amputee. A nasty infection had forced them to cut above the elbow, but he’d been promised an expensive, top-of-the-line working prosthetic for his grievances and time served. 

Keith hasn’t seen him face-to-face in over a year, has hardly heard word of him for the longest time since things got heated overseas and communication has been limited. But now Shiro’s finally been discharged to go home, and Keith is here to pick him up. 

He darts to his feet, unable to keep from pacing as he watches the gate that Shiro will come through. The words “patience yields focus” come to mind as the minutes tick away, but Keith has no room for patience now. Not here. 

People start filtering in. Men in business suits and whole families wearing kitschy tourist shirts, a giggling group of middle-aged women whom Keith suspects are at least slightly intoxicated. An elderly couple holding tight to each other while a father tries to round up a pair of twin toddlers. One of the toddlers accidentally bumps into the sleeping gentleman, who startles awake, and the father begins to apologize profusely. The older man waves him off, checks the time, and moves to lay down again. This must not be the flight he’s waiting for. 

Keith watches as a young woman crosses to the mother with the child, embracing her with a kiss. Not a husband, then. Keith finds it ironic that he of all people assumed the couple caring for the baby would be straight. 

The crowd starts to thin out, and Keith is becoming frantic. Is Shiro not here?

But then Keith catches a flash of heather grey combat boots, then the Airman Battle fatigues tucked into them. His gaze travels the length of the other man’s legs before skirting up to find his face, to see for sure that it is Shiro, back home, safe and sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
